Les yeux grands fermés
by Lila Goodman
Summary: Max et Caroline s'apprêtent à aller rendre une petite visite à Martin Channing pour son anniversaire. Peut-être va-t-il leur faire une confidence qui changera le cours de la vie des deux jeunes femmes ? Maxoline.


**Hey ! J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous. J'ai un peu de temps pendant mes quelques jours de pause alors j'essaie de rattraper mon retard de publication ... L'idée de cet OS me vient tout droit de l'imagination débordante de ma précieuse Callie-G. J'espère que vous aimerez ce que j'en ai fait ! C'est un plaisir en tout cas de pouvoir partager mes créations avec vous et si le bonheur est partagé, alors je suis comblée !**

Merci encore Callie, cet OS est pour toi, tu le sais bien ! ;)

 **POV :** omniscient, comme presque toujours j'ai envie de dire ;)

 **Disclaimer :** je ne possède pas les personnages ni l'univers de la série et je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je produis ici.

 **Situation :** Saison 3, après l'épisode où Max annonce à Caroline qu'elle est sa meilleure amie et qu'elle l'aime, puisque je fais référence à ce passage dans le début de l'histoire.

 **PS :** les deux traits horizontaux sont utilisés pour les ellipses temporels.

 **Ce serait un vrai plaisir si vous commentiez, parce que j'adore lire ce que vous pensez de ce que j'écris ! _Enjoy ! :)_**

* * *

Caroline sortit de la salle de bains en passant une main distraite dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Tout sourire, elle s'approcha lentement de Max qui était en train de préparer quelques cupcakes juste pour elles. Cela faisait longtemps et cela lui manquait. Cuisiner uniquement pour le plaisir. Pas de contrainte, pas d'impératif. A sa vitesse, en prenant son temps. Elle s'imposait les règles et elle avait le plaisir de pouvoir les modifier à son goût.

Caroline l'observa faire, le regard un peu dans le vague. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de voir Max sourire et quand elle le faisait, c'était pour elle un grand privilège de pouvoir en profiter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares de bon ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, l'eau à la bouche.

Max mît un petit temps avant d'émerger de ses pensées. Elle observa Caroline, comme si elle hésitait à lui dire la vérité. Et, avec un grand sourire, elle annonça :

-Comme j'en ai un peu marre de devoir tout partager avec toi, je me suis dit que ça pourrait être une bonne idée de t'empoisonner !

Caroline la dévisagea, les yeux exorbités. Parlait-elle sérieusement ? Avec Max, on n'était jamais sûr de rien …

-Euh … Dois-je te rappeler que tu as dit HIER que tu m'aimais ? Parce que, bon, on dirait que tu as un peu zappé …

Max partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Elle adorait manipuler son amie et voir à quel point elle était naïve. C'était plaisant, après tant d'années déjà, de pouvoir toujours partager ces petits jeux qu'elles chérissaient et qui leur permettaient d'oublier comme la vie pouvait être dure parfois.

Max pencha la tête de droite à gauche, décidément très joueuse.

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié. Mais maintenant que tu connais des choses un peu trop compromettantes sur moi, je dois te supprimer !

Elle partit d'un grand rire diabolique et pointa sa cuillère en bois en direction de Caroline qui recula, quelque peu terrifiée, il fallait bien l'avouer. Mais au fond, elle savait à quoi Max voulait jouer et elle ne se faisait pas prier pour la suivre dans ses délires tordus.

-As-tu oublié que je fais la grève de la faim depuis que j'ai découvert qu'il me reste à peine assez d'argent pour me payer une bouteille de shampoing ?

Max ouvrit la bouche en grand, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Que pouvait-elle rétorquer ? Elle lui avait coupé l'herbe sous le pied, et elle aimait bien la voir se défendre.

Elle haussa les épaules, indifférente.

-J'ai juste à attendre que tu meures de faim alors … Bon, dans ce cas, je ne vais pas empoisonner mes gâteaux pour pouvoir les manger.

Elle sourit malicieusement à Caroline qui lui répondit par une drôle de moue boudeuse.

-Tu es vraiment trop cruelle ! Il va falloir travailler un peu tout ça tu sais … Sinon tu vas finir vieille fille.

Max cacha son sourire alors que Caroline faisait demi-tour pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle attrapa une revue et commença à la feuilleter, en silence. La jeune brune sifflotait tranquillement tout en cuisinant, et la tranquillité enveloppa les deux amies comme une douce couverture.

-Tu sais quel jour c'est demain, Max ?

Elle releva la tête de sa préparation à l'entente de son prénom et se mît à réfléchir.

-Le jour où tu nous achètes enfin une dignité ? Oh, mieux, le jour où tu arrêtes de me bassiner tout le temps ? Ou bien où tu apprends à servir les tables correctement ?

Elle frappa dans ses mains comme une enfant, surexcitée à l'idée de toutes ces agréables possibilités. Caroline leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres fines.

-Mais non, enfin ! Sois sérieuse ! Tu crois vraiment qu'une de ces choses nous arrivera un jour ? Non, non, c'est l'anniversaire de mon père demain, et on va lui rendre visite. Tu te rappelles ? Je te l'ai dit la semaine dernière.

Max se mordit la lèvre. Pour être honnête, elle avait totalement oublié. Si elle s'en était souvenue, elle n'aurait pas fait les cupcakes ce jour-là, mais le lendemain, pour pouvoir en amener au père de son amie. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

-Non, je n'avais pas oublié … Mentit-elle, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune blonde, qui haussa les sourcils.

-Ouais, c'est ça … Répondit-elle, sceptique. Elle y repensa, maintenant que Max la mettait à nouveau devant le fait accompli. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle était très tête en l'air ces derniers temps, et elle avait tendance à oublier beaucoup de choses. Ce n'était peut-être rien, c'était peut-être tout en même temps, alors elle laissa simplement tomber et se remit à lire son magazine.

* * *

Le gardien ouvrit la porte de la cellule devant les jeunes femmes et les invita à entrer. Elles se glissèrent dans la pièce, Caroline en tête, un grand sourire accroché à son visage et qui ne semblait pas prêt à partir.

-Coucou Papa ! Bon anniversaire ! S'écria-t-elle, pleine d'enthousiasme.

Son père lui sourit tendrement, comme il le faisait toujours quand il lui souriait. Il aimait sa petite fille plus que tout au monde et, depuis qu'il était enfermé ici, elle était exactement la raison la plus importante pour laquelle il acceptait de se lever le matin.

-Bonjour ma grande. Merci bien !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et Max se tint silencieuse, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle attendit la fin de leur étreinte pour saluer le père de son amie.

-Comment ça va ici, Monsieur Channing ?

Elle adorait l'appeler ainsi. C'était très formel, très séducteur et c'était un jeu auquel elle aimait bien se prêter avec lui, puisqu'il faisait de même avec elle.

-Plutôt bien, c'est une belle journée aujourd'hui puisque je reçois la visite de mes deux rayons de soleil ! Plaisanta-t-il.

Ils rirent doucement puis s'assirent autour de la table, nue de tout objet. Caroline commença à lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé dans leur vie depuis leur dernière visite. Les hauts, les bas, les rigolades et tout ce qu'il y avait entre. Le temps passa sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent, comme toujours. Max ponctuait les propos de son amie de quelques blagues plus ou moins réussies, mais c'était un plaisir pour Martin d'être distrait par ces deux adorables jeunes filles. Il observa leur échange, la manière dont elles se parlaient, dont elles se chamaillaient, dont elles se regardaient. Quelque chose fit tilt en lui et une vérité s'imposa doucement à son esprit. Et elle devrait s'imposer à l'esprit des filles aussi mais pour cela, il devait agir intelligemment.

Il profita d'un court silence pour se tourner vers Max et lui demander une faveur.

-Tu ne voudrais pas aller voir le gardien pour savoir si nous avons droit à une part de gâteau chacun ?

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête, après les avoir observés chacun leur tour.

-Ok, mais si c'est le cas, je ne reviendrai pas avec les autres. J'estime avoir le droit de les engloutir pour avoir écouté les bavardages incessants de ma voisine durant tout le trajet et oui, je sais que cette voisine s'avérait être toi mais il faut l'avouer : ce n'est pas croyable comme tu as toujours des choses à raconter ! Tu m'épuises !

Caroline secoua la tête, heureuse de voir que pour une fois, c'était elle qui venait à bout de Max et non l'inverse. Une petite victoire qui n'avait aucune valeur mais qu'elle savoura néanmoins le temps que son amie quitte la pièce et les laisse seuls.

Max venait à peine de refermer la porte derrière elle que Martin se tournait déjà vers sa fille. Il lui prit les mains et lui sourit tendrement.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller. Et je suis fier de voir comment tu as remonté la pente. En trois ans, tu es devenue une personne totalement différente, et je préfère cette Caroline à celle que je connaissais.

Elle sourit à son père, contente de voir que lui aussi voyait ses efforts et le fait qu'elle avait bien changé.

-Merci Papa, ça me touche. Tout ça, c'est grâce à Max aussi. Elle a toujours été là pour moi. C'est une personne vraiment incroyable, tu sais.

Il sourit et regarda au travers des barreaux de la fenêtre. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans détruire ce que les filles avaient construit ? Il ne savait pas vraiment, mais il fallait qu'il essaye. Il ne voulait pas qu'elles passent à côté de quelque chose de beau.

-Écoute, je ... J'ai remarqué des choses, entre toi et Max.

Caroline fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

-Caroline, je ne sais pas trop comment te dire ça, mais ... Qu'est-ce que te dit ton cœur lorsque tu es avec Max ?

Il laissa planer sa question dans l'air et l'appuya d'un regard lourd de sens. Caroline se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Qu'est-ce que son père insinuait?

-Je ... Je ... Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire Papa.

Il secoua la tête en souriant. Son corps parlait pour elle. Il criait par tous ses pores l'amour que Caroline portait à sa colocataire. Et malgré tout ce qu'elle laissait penser et transparaître, malgré tout ce qu'elle se forçait à croire, Martin savait bien vers quelle direction le cœur de sa fille voguait. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Il savait reconnaître les signes. Il voyait bien la manière dont elles se regardaient, dont elles se comportaient ensemble. Une main qui traînait sur le bras, un sourire sincère, un coup d'œil discret mais lourd de significations ... Depuis le temps qu'elles venaient le voir, il les avait observées évoluer. Il avait vu leur amour naître et grandir petit à petit. Et c'était pour lui un soulagement de voir que Caroline avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Et il était d'autant plus heureux que cette personne était Max.

\- Écoute-moi bien, ma petite princesse. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends vraiment compte, mais ... Vous êtes faites l'une pour l'autre avec Max. Je sais que ça peut te paraître étrange que je te dise ça, mais je le sens. Je le vois. Et je suis sûr que, au fond de toi, tu le ressens aussi.

Caroline baissa la tête pour cacher les rougeurs qui la gagnaient. Son père avait le don de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait été incapable de s'avouer. Quand elle était avec Max, elle sentait un mélange de sensations et d'émotions floues mais divinement agréables et elle avait une peur bleue de démêler tout ce bazar. Peut-être qu'elle savait ce qui l'attendait au fond d'elle quand elle aurait tout compris. Peut-être préférait-elle ignorer ce qui était l'évidence même. Certainement pour ne pas la rendre si réelle que cela. Mais son père avait tout éclairci pour elle. Tout démêlé. Et au fond, maintenant qu'il l'avait fait, elle se demandait bien comment elle avait pu se mentir pendant tant de temps. Elle ne pouvait plus cacher la réalité à présent. Elle devait l'affronter, y faire face. Et mettre ses sentiments sur la table.

-Je ... Oui, je le ressens aussi.

Ils n'en revenaient pas qu'elle l'ait accepté et avoué aussi facilement. Ils étaient tous les deux aussi choqués par sa déclaration. Mais ils étaient heureux. Plus de tabou, plus de barrière, plus de flou à éclaircir.

Ils se sourirent avec tendresse, puis Caroline se mît à froncer les sourcils.

-Tu penses que Max le sait ? Et que ... Elle ressent la même chose ?

Martin rit doucement et sans bruit. Comme sa fille était naïve ! Elle ne voyait pas les signes comme lui les voyait. Elle était absorbée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour Max et elle n'arrivait plus à s'en détacher. Elle n'était plus capable de se rendre compte qu'il était tout à fait partagé.

Il sourit malicieusement et lui dit, comme pour la tester :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui poses pas toi-même la question ? Au moins tu seras fixée !

Elle secoua la tête, absolument terrorisée. Comment allait réagir Max ? Et dans quelle situation allait-elle les mettre si jamais son amie ne partageait pas ses sentiments ? Non non, elle préférait encore se taire plutôt que de tout détruire.

Martin vit la peur dans ses yeux. La peur d'être rejetée. Incomprise. De devoir abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait reconstruit. Il lui prit les mains pour la rassurer et son air affable et tranquille effaça un peu du tracas qui planait sur l'âme de Caroline.

\- Fais-toi confiance. Fais confiance à tes sentiments. À Max. À ton vieux père. Je ne suis pas fou. J'ai des yeux, une tête et un cœur qui comprend aussi vite que le tien quand il s'agit des autres. N'aie pas peur et laisse toi un peu porter par la vie, ma petite chérie. Ça fait un bien fou ...

Il tapota sa main et Caroline se détendît. Peut-être qu'il avait raison au fond. Peut-être devait-elle lâcher prise et se laisser porter par ce qu'elle ressentait.

Max entra dans la salle d'un air triomphant et très dramatique.

-J'ai réussi à nous avoir une part chacun et, croyez-le ou non, je n'en ai pas mangé une seule miette ! C'est votre anniversaire en même temps Martin, je ne pouvais pas me le permettre.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et il lui sourit en riant. Elle posa une assiette devant lui et il la remercia gentiment.

* * *

Elles venaient à peine de refermer la porte de leur appartement que Max s'écroula déjà sur le canapé. Elle était fatiguée. Pour aller à la prison, elles devaient prendre deux bus différents et changer deux fois de métro. Un vrai bazar. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Caroline pouvait voir son père, et c'était tout ce qui leur importait. A elles deux. Parce que Max aimait la voir heureuse. La sentir épanouie dans la vie qu'elle menait. Ses plaisanteries, c'était un moyen de lui faire oublier tout ce qui faisait mal. Elle savait que cela marchait et c'était la seule raison pour laquelle elle continuait de l'embêter avec ça.

Elle tourna son regard vers Caroline qui était encore en train de déboutonner son manteau, lentement, l'air ailleurs. Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, Max trouvait qu'elle avait agi de manière assez étrange durant le chemin du retour. Elle ne lui avait pas beaucoup adressé la parole, elle avait gardé les yeux baissés et le visage fermé. Max avait innocemment pensé qu'elle était triste de quitter son père. Mais maintenant qu'elles étaient chez elles, dans leur intimité, Max sentit qu'il y avait plus que cela.

-Caroline ? Ça ne va pas ?

Cette dernière tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard était un peu perturbé et elle semblait vraiment chamboulée. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Max ne comprenait pas. Elle n'avait rien vu, rien entendu de particulier. A moins que …

-Ton père t'a annoncé une mauvaise nouvelle pendant que je n'étais pas là ? Il est malade ?

Caroline secoua la tête, toujours silencieuse. Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre et Max était de plus en plus inquiète. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle tenait à elle et elle ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

Lentement, Caroline vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle gardait les yeux ostensiblement baissés et avait l'air un peu tendu.

-Non, il va bien. C'est juste … Je … Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle croisa enfin le regard de Max et expira fort. Le cœur de la jeune brune se mit à battre plus vite et elle commençait sérieusement à avoir peur du comportement étrange de Caroline.

Pour la détendre et la rassurer, elle lui prit la main et la grande blonde sourit doucement.

-Je … Mon père m'a ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose et … Je ne suis plus capable de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Max ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir mais elle décida de rester silencieuse et de la laisser parler.

-Je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant, parce que j'avais peur de tout détruire mais, au final, je me détruirai moi-même si je continue à enfouir tout ça au fond de moi.

Max pressa la main de sa colocataire dans la sienne. Elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas facile pour elle de confier tout cela même si elle ne voyait pas trop encore de quoi elle voulait parler. Elle lui offrit son soutien comme elle put et tenta quelques mots qui lui parurent futiles une fois qu'elle les eut prononcés.

-Il ne faut jamais que tu hésites à me parler de quoi que ce soit. Je suis là pour toi, tu sais. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement et cela donna à Caroline le courage qui lui faisait encore défaut.

-Et toi, tu as confiance en moi ? Demanda-t-elle à celle qui représentait tant pour elle.

-Bien sûr. Répondit-elle sans réfléchir. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'y penser. C'était une évidence. Caroline était la seule personne qui comptait dans sa vie. A laquelle elle pouvait tout confier, tout dire, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière entre elles.

Lentement, sans se précipiter, Caroline se pencha vers Max. La jeune brune ne bougea pas. Elle la vit s'approcher doucement, et la laissa faire. Elle sentit son sourire grandir sur ses lèvres à mesure qu'il grandissait aussi sur celles de la belle blonde. Sa lenteur était une façon d'offrir à Max une échappatoire si elle voulait refuser ce qui se profilait. Mais elle n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement de recul. Elle préférait se laisser porter, voir où ce qui allait suivre l'emmènerait.

Caroline posa avec délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles de Max. Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Elles restèrent là, sans bouger, leur bouche comme seul point de contact entre elles. Et puis, les yeux toujours clos, Max porta sa main à la joue de Caroline. En une seconde, elle avait senti une vague d'émotions la traverser. Tout ce temps, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti … Elle n'avait su mettre de mots dessus, d'explications. Et d'un coup, c'était comme si Caroline lui avait apporté toutes les réponses qu'elle avait toujours attendues et espérées.

La jeune blonde fit monter sa main le long du bras de Max, jusqu'à son cou et ses cheveux, et elle la sentit frissonner tout contre sa bouche. Elle se mit à sourire davantage encore et puis, quand elle ne fut plus capable de retenir sa respiration, elle s'écarta de Max. Elles papillonnèrent toutes les deux des yeux et se dévisagèrent, le rose aux joues. La jeune brune avait toujours sa main autour de celle, fine et douce, de Caroline.

-C'est de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? Murmura Max, un large sourire sur ses lèvres humides.

Caroline hocha la tête puis haussa les épaules.

-Mon père m'a confié qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et qu'il voyait bien à quel point j'étais folle de toi. Et il m'a dit que je devais me lancer, me faire confiance, te faire confiance. Il n'avait pas tort, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater … Dit-elle, taquine.

Max sourit, les joues toujours aussi empourprées. C'était Caroline qui lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait été aveugle jusque-là. Aveuglée par l'amour certainement. Elle n'avait senti qu'un océan d'émotions plus contradictoires et étonnantes les unes que les autres. Et tout à coup, Caroline avait apporté le soleil dans son ciel embrumé, dans sa mer d'incompréhension. Elle était tête en l'air, elle était rêveuse. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle ne comprenait pas. Et voilà. La réponse à toutes ses questions était face à elle. Belle, souriante, et apparemment aussi amoureuse qu'elle.

-Je devrai remercier ton père la prochaine fois qu'on le verra alors !

Max se pencha à son tour vers Caroline et l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois. Elle aimait le contact de ses lèvres, douces et tendres. De sa peau, sous le bout de ses doigts. De ses cheveux, qui caressaient ses bras.

Elles s'écartèrent à nouveau pour respirer et Caroline en profita pour taquiner celle qui animait toutes ses pensées.

-Alors, tu as toujours une folle envie de m'empoisonner ?

Max sourit, malicieuse. Elle regarda le plafond et fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas … Tu peux peut-être trouver un moyen de me faire changer d'avis.

Caroline lui offrit un sourire resplendissant et fondit à nouveau sur sa bouche entrouverte en étouffant un rire aussi léger que le vent d'été.


End file.
